Una mirada Una vida cambiada
by AndyCrissColfer
Summary: Hey Hola! Pues aqui les presento mi primera novela CrissColfer, los amo, los shippeo y los admiro :) Espero sus Reviews y asi :) Disfuten la lectura!
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1  
"Primer encuentro"  
Las cosas pasan por algo. Es algo que me he puesto a pensar , y que hay que creer, creer solo eso. Yo no creía, hasta que lo conocí.  
Llevaba tiempo, tratando de encontrar a alguien , mi alma gemela, pero cuanto tendría que esperar? Todos mis amigos con novios y novias y yo? Bien gracias! Solo quería un romance como de esos que suelo ver en las películas de viernes por la noche. Solo con escuchar "soledad" quería tirarme a llorar, hasta que el apareció en mi vida.

Claro, había salido con chicos antes, pero ninguno logro acelerarme el corazón como el lo ha logrado.

Salía con mis amigos del set, ellos, en poco tiempo lograron formar una parte muy importante en mi vida, más Lea y Kevin, ellos eran como, mis hermanos. antes de conocerlos, ni yo mismo me aceptaba, si, soy gay y abiertamente lo digo, al igual que estoy enamorado perdidamente de el.

Durante las vacaciones entre las dos temporadas, salí a despejarme de tanto estrés que traía encima, fui a la playa, era eso o ir con mi familia a Disneyworld . claro amo disneyworld pero quería estar solo. Entonces conocí a alguien.

Su nombre era Will, era guapo, caballeroso y todo lo que podría querer en un chico. Nuestro encuentro fue épico. De película, solo imaginen, yo, una piña colada, sol, mar ,arena y un chico sexy tratando de coquetearme.  
-Hace calor no? - pregunto esperando una respuesta obvia de mi parte. Pero solo respondí con una sonrisa tímida. Seria el, el chico que había esperado? Seria el por quien lloraba noches ? Mi soulmate? - Me llamo Will- me dijo.  
-yo soy...- y sin mas me interrumpió- yo se quien eres... Eres Chris Colfer, Kurt en glee por cierto muy buena serie! - .  
-Gracias! Hago lo que puedo.-  
-lo que puedes?! Eres el mas sexy del cast- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso.  
-te invito algo? Chico Glee?! - me dijo. Yo solo respondí con un si muy tímido, staba atónito por lo que me había dicho , le parecía realmente sexy?

Realmente alguien pensaba que era sexy? Es decir, al decir sexy, Chris Colfer no es lo que piensa la gente, me dije a mi mismo.

Estabamos en el mismo hotel, conversábamos, iabamos a cenar, por unos tragos, en fin fueron mis vacaciones de dos semanas de ensueño. Un chico sexy, un perfecto bronceado, deliciosas piñas y el mar mas delicioso en el que había nadado. Los labios mas sexys que había probado en mucho tiempo y… hey! Hasta ahí, no se alarmen, no pasaron de unos besos. Sigo siendo virgen. Bueno, por ahora.

Salí con el todo el verano. Fue un sueño.

Sin embargo ese paraíso solo duro dos semanas, dos muy cortas semanas donde vivi en el cielo . regrese a la realidad. Al set. 

No era algo que odiaría, escuche que mi papel seria mejor en esta temporada. Lei el libreto y oh sorpresa! Kurt tendría un novio.?! Quien lo interpretaría?  
-ojalá que sea alguien agradable- pensé.

El verano había Quedado atrás ,mi vida tenía que seguir , con will o sin will. Tal vez Will fue solo un amor de verano, tal vez el destino nos vuelva a juntar si es que asi lo quiere.

Claro Lea fue la primera en enterarse sobre lo que pasó con Will, Quería saber que pensaba ,quería saber si sabia que lo deberia hacer ; sí debería de quedarme esperando que me llamara, o buscarlo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado fue algo increíble.

-Te ha llamado desde entonces?-me pregunto un poco triste al ver mi estado de animo.  
-No-  
-Amor de verano, Lo siento chris a veces pasa-  
-Ni siquiera pasamos de unos cuantos besos que no duraron ni 15 segundos-  
-porque? Descubriste que después de todo era una mujer? -  
-No inventes Lea , simplemente no me nació besarlo mas alla el trataba, pero yo solome volteaba y creeme que me arrepiento -  
-Lo siento amigo pero así es esto, no por no querer estar solo vas a andar con alguien que realmente no te inspire cariño-  
En ese momento mostré una cara de resignación pues me dado cuenta que Lea tenía razón debería de seguir adelante sin Will, pues a quien de verdad le interesa se preocupa por ti en todo momento y no deja de llamar así de simple, y yo? Yo no estoy para rogarle a alguien.

-tienes razón Amiga, tengo que resign...-  
-Disculpen?!- interrumpió un chico- saben donde puedo encontrar a Ryan?-  
-La siguiente puerta,- contesto Lea al ver mi cara de molestia por la interrupción.  
-Gracias!- contesto el chico abandonando el lugar apresuradamente.

-¿Quien es? - me pregunto Lea  
-Ni idea por su atuendo, ese cabello y esa barba de Hagried, ten por seguro que es parte del staff - comente en tono de burla.  
-HAHAHA! No seas así Chris, te sorprenderías-  
-haha sorprenderme? Créeme honey ya nada puede sorprenderme-.

Sali del camerino un poco apresurado, pues me tocaba escena y tenia necesidad de ir al WC. Salí y en eso choque con alguien...  
-lo siento-  
-no te preocupes!- intente seguir mi camino...  
-eres Chris verdad?-  
-si, escucha, en otro momento conversamos, tengo prisa- abandone el lugar casi corriendo.

Llegue al WC, y mientras lavaba mis manos tenia un sms de Will, "hey babe" . realmente me sorprendió ,me tire a llorar y pensé "no es solo cuando el quiera, date tu lugar Chris" y decidí no contestarle o contestarle almenos cuando estuviera mejor. Alguien venia. Entre a un cubiculo, puesto que estaba mal, y no quería que me viera fuera quien fuera.

-Chris?-  
- ese chico otra vez?- pensé -Si?-  
-estas bien?-  
No conteste, salí del baño mas calmado y luego conteste.  
-si gracias. Quien eres? Un asistente? Prque me sigues?  
-no hay tiempo, te llama Ryan a escena. Secate las lagrimas y sal con una sonrisa, es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer de ti-  
-lagrimas? Que lagrimas?-  
-tu sabes de lo que hablo.-  
Me sorprendió. ¿Como sabia que había llorado? Casi nadie lo nota cuando lo hago en fin. Las seque y salí con una sonrisa. Como el lo sugirió.

Pasaron dos días y lo busque, después de todo, quería saber quien era y descubrir esa misteriosa mirada que había en el. –Oh Dios, esa mirada …- me dije a mi mismo. Su mirada era tan penetrante como si quisiera ver atravez de ti pero tu no pudieras ver detrás de el. Hace poco habi leído algo de psicología, entonces alo mejor podría leer sus expresiones corporales y asi saber un poco mas de el pero lo buscaba y no lo encontraba.

No vi al chico durante los 3 próximos días, y me llene mas de curiosidad de saber quién era. ¿Porque me conocía? Bueno pues tipo ve la serie, pensé. Pero tres palabras cruzadas entre los dos, abrieron un gran abismo de curiosidad en mí.  
-Ryan, puedo pasar?- pregunte al intentar entrar a su oficina.  
-Claro Colfer! Ya sabes que no tienes que preguntar-  
-Gracias, Oye leí el libreto de la próxima escena que me toca grabar y pues vi que conoceré a alguien nuevo, y soy muy curioso. ¿Quién es? – pregunte ansioso esperando una respuesta… *por favor que sea Taylor Lautner* pensé , ovbio era imposible pero uno se puede esperar tantas cosas de Ryan…  
-Es una cara nueva, Darren Criss, has oído hablar de el? Salio en How to Succed supliendo a Daniel, y tambien en A very Potter Musical, en Broadway-  
-mmm Me suena, mas sin embargo no recuerdo su cara –  
-Ya lo veras Chris, de seguro lo has visto rondar por aquí-  
-No lo creo, Ryan . Oye hablando de eso ammm hay un chico nuevo del staff, y no lo he visto por aquí, sabes que le sucedió?-  
-Alguien nuevo? No Chris no he contratado a nadie nuevo para el staff-  
-ummm encerio? Bueno, a lo mejor fue algún fan que se colo en el set-  
-Pues eso es raro, la seguridad es muy estricta aquí-  
-Bueno como sea, nos vemos mañana para conocer al "nuevo galán" –

Me quede ahí esperando una respuesta de Ryan acerca del chico y creo que el entendio el gesto, asi que sin mas rodeos pregunto, de gay a gay :  
-Te gusta el chico del "staff" verdad?- en cuento me pregunto eso la verdad mi cara fue de confunsion no me lo esperaba.  
-No Ryan! Que te hace pensar eso?- Conteste apresuradamente  
-Colfer, también soy gay, y vi como se dilataron tus ojos al preguntarme por el-  
-No no es eso. Te equivocas. Solo que me llamo la atención por que sentí que me seguía y que reportarlo -  
-Si claro seguro es eso-  
-Oh por supuesto que lo es!, como sea te veo mañana-  
-Ok- Sali de su oficina un poco ruborizado por nuestra conversación.

¿Por qué te ruborizas? Me reclame a mi mismo. Solo es el chico del staff. Con una mirada seductora… OK BASTA!


	2. Chapter 2

-MUCHO GUSTO-  
Acudi a la mañana siguiente al set ansioso por ver quien seria "Blaine" ... Pero tan temprano me llegue, que aun no había nadie.

Ni Ryan ni los del Staff DIGO! Pues para tener alguien que me abriera.

-Hey!- oi un grito desde lejos mientras buscaba de donde se dirigía -Chris! Aquí! -  
¿Quien era? De lejos se veía un chico pues bien vestido y súper arreglado, con corbata azul y todo y parecía usar mucho gel en el cabello , pero no logre reconocerlo así que me dirigí hasta el

WOOOWW de cerca es mas guapo. Tenia unas ansias locas por saber quien era…  
-hola, disculpa quien eres?- le pregunte un poco observador, ya que había visto su cara antes pero donde? No lo recordaba.  
-por favor no me veas como si no me conocieras- me dijo.  
Yo cambie mi expresión a duda.  
-"chico del staff"? , "barba de Hagried?" - me dijo. ERA EL!? Enserio? Mi expresión cambio totalmente a apenado totalmente y las palabras simplemente no venían a mi boca. Había escuchado lo de su barba y lo del staff? bueno almenos ya sabia que decir. La verdad el se veía como aquellos chicos que suelo ver en las revistas de Vogue. Y fue la razón de mi nerviosismo.

- Ahh asi que ese pequeño monstruo sobre tu cara se ha ido. Pero, cres que esta bien escuchar detrás de las puertas?-  
-lo siento. Quería escuchar que decían de mi-  
-¿porque deberíamos decir algo de ti? , después de todo , que podría decir de un chico del staff?-  
-¿por que no? A Ryan le preguntaste.  
-¿Que no tienes educación?!- le pregunte un poco ya enfurecido  
-lo juro esta vez fue un error iba a entrar a la oficina de Ryan y pues vi que estaba ocupado y decidi esperar-  
-dime tu nombre para reportarte! Esto no es algo grato, y si le pregunte a Ryan quien demonios eras, era por que sentí que me seguias y eso me daba miedo viniendo de alguien desconocido, y no solo crei que eras del staff también pensé que eras un fan que se cuela al los ensayos, ya sabes, para spoilear a los demás fans DAME TU NOMBRE AHORA! Deberías de respetar la privacidad que no conoces las puertas? Acostumbras a escuchar detrás de ellas? -  
-¿estas seguro que esta es la manera en que deberíamos ser presentados?- me dijo el chico en un tono de sarcasmo. Eso es algo que me molesto aun mas. Estaba apunto de cachetearlo. Ya se soy la Drama Queen.  
-Chris!- escuche un grito desde lejos y de alguien que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Escucha Ryan, este chico, es del que hable pero me molesta. Escucha mis conversaciones detrás de las puertas eso es algo no grato. Quiero que lo corras. De inmediato.-  
-veo que ya conociste a Darren Criss, - dijo Ryan en un poco tono de burla. DIOS MIO era esto real? El chico estúpidamente lindo y grocero del staff seria Mi Blaine? MI BLAINE? HAGRIED? MI BLAINE?  
Lea tenia razón. Algunas veces puedes sorprenderte.

En cuanto Ryan me dijo que Darren sería Blaine, "mi chico del staff", realmente me sorprendí .  
No porque la elección de Ryan halla sido acertada en cuanto a mis gustos masculinos, si no porque el chico del staff es decir Darren realmente se veía cambiado y a pesar de que ya me llamaba atención aún con su barba de Hagried, no se me dificultaría en lo absoluto fingir estar enamorado de el. Tenía un crush. El era mi crush y tenía que averiguar si era gay o no.  
-luces sorprendido.- me dijo.  
-realmente me sorprendí, y te ofrezco una disculpa por tratarte así-  
-no te preocupes. Pero la pagaras caro- me dijo obviamente bromeando.  
-es una amenaza?-  
-es una promesa-. Me estaba coqueteando? o simplemente siendo amigable? no lo se. Le seguí el juego.

-Es mejor que seamos presentados formalmente. – Dijo- mi nombre es Darren Everett Criss pero puedes decirme el amor de tu vida- ¿Queeee? Escuche bien? Alce las cejas en modo de sorprenddo cuando pensé escuhar eso- ¿Qué dijiste?- le conteste. – Que mi nombre es Darren Everett Criss pero puedes llamarme Darren- definitivamente había alucinado. O no? En fin.

-Chris Paul Colfer, pero puedes llamarme Chris- dije un poco timido.

-Ya leíste la escena?- me pregunto.

-Si, es muy fácil-

-Es un encuentro de película-

-lo se-.

-has pasado por eso? – me pregunto

-Te interesa?- le conteste un poco grosero, pero al instante me arrepentí- lo siento, pero no suelo contar mis cosas personales a gente que acabo de conocer-.

-no te preocupes, entiendo.-

-la verdad acabo de salir de una especie de relación-

-especie?-

-si, es decir, conoci a un chico en las vacaciones, pero no fue nada serio-

-era por quien llorabas'?-

-lloraba? Cuando? –

Obviamente me acordaba, pero quería ver si el se acordaba también.

-Chris, no disimules conmigo, el dia que me dijiste Hagried-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-que? No fue muy educado el prejuicio.-

-Esta bien, si ese dia. Me mando un mensaje después de mucho tiempo de espera-

-Pero no tuviste nada serio, porque dejar que esos bellos ojos desborden lagrimas si no son de felicidad?-

-No lo se, me gano la nostalgia solo eso. Creo.-

-Darren! Ven un momento porfavor- exclamo una voz de lejos que al parecer era de Ryan.

Me quede reflexionando sobre lo que había hablado con Darren, lo bien que sabia escuchar, y lo bien que se veía en ese traje azul. cuando de repente una señal de alarma vino hacia mi cerebro y mi corazón, tal vez un poco en mis pantalones. " ¿BELLOS OJOS?" BELLOS OJOS?! Detecto un poco de coqueteo?

De lejos veía como hablaba con Ryan mientras este le daba un poco de instrucciones sobre la escena, y de repente Darren me mandaba unas miradas, tal vez de curiosidad para ver si había captado el coqueteo, tal vez no era por eso, tal vez solo observaba el lugar, a quien engaño, me estaba viendo a mi.

Ryan me llamo para darme instrucciones antes de realizar la escena y después se retiro ya que había un problema con el equipo de sonido.

-Nervioso?- le pregunte.

-Un poco, no es nuevo para mi , ya he actuado-

-Si, algo de eso escuche.-

-Y ya habias actuado como un chico gay?- pregunte esperando averiguar si era gay o no.

-No, no en realidad, aunque mis amigos dicen que me saldrá al natural- Me sorprendi al escuchar eso, eso quería decir que era gay?

-Eres gay?- pregunte ansioso.

-Porque tanta curiosidad?- respondio con una sonrisa y prosiguió al ver mi rostro preocupado por su respuesta.- No lo se. Es decir, no me enamoro de un genero, si no de una persona. Nunca me he enamorado de un hombre, de hecho no de una mujer, bueno, lo estuve en cuarto grado de mi profesora de matemáticas, pero ya sabes, nada serio.-

-hahaha no inventes Darren siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme reir eres un loco-

-ese es mi trabajo. Payaso profesional Criss.-

-HAHAHHAAHAHAA!1 YA BASTA!- no paraba de reir con sus comentarios tontos

-no enserio, es un placer verte reir-

Me sonroje en ese instante. Otra indirecta.

-chicos a sus posisiones!- Nos dijo Ryan.

-Suerte!- le dije

-Gracias, espero queesto resulte-

-lo hara! Ryan es muy bueno en lo que hace-

-No lo decía por Ryan-

-KLAINE ESCENA 1 , ACCION!- nos dirigio el director.

TRES. TRES INDIRECTAS. Queria entrar al juego de las indirectas también. Pero no sabia como. Lo tenia que averiguar.

Empezamos a grabar la primera escena donde conocería a Blaine al fin.  
-hey disculpa- mientras grababa lo veía a los ojos y sentía un no se que me hacia sentir vivo y me encantaba la escena, era como un nuevo reencuentro entre nosotros. Como sí todo fuera comenzando de nuevo.

-mi nombre es Blaine-

-Kurt. Que esta pasando aquí?-

-son los warblers. ...- y continuo hablando sus líneas mientras me perdía en sus increíbles labios y su mirada encantadora. No sabía. Pero esa mirada cambiaría mi vida entera.

-Chris?!. Tus líneas! - me grito Ryan al notar mi distracción

-si lo siento podemos comenzar de nuevo?- obviamente lo dije con algo de intención .llegamos. La parte donde el me Toma de la mano. Estaba nervioso. Los dos lo estábamos. nos sudaban las manos. Y la escena continuo hasta que el cantó.

Quede perplejo al escucharlo cantar. Su voz, su carisma, este chico lo tenía todo?! Definitivamente era mi nuevo crush y tendría que averiguar más de el.

No me tomo mas de dos escenas para que saliera perfecto. Es decir, fueron dos porque querían tomar en varios angulos pero de ahí en fuera fue perfecto. 


End file.
